


Trampa

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 18 de Fictober 2020 - Llevaba días danzando de la mano de la perdición y Antonio tenía que estar pendiente de cada paso que daba para evitar poner el pie en un sitio en el que no había suelo.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Trampa

Si bajaba la guardia, estaba listo. Llevaba días danzando de la mano de la perdición y Antonio tenía que estar pendiente de cada paso que daba para evitar poner el pie en un sitio en el que no había suelo. Por desgracia, aquel no era su mejor momento. Agotado después de una eterna guardia en el hospital, con el pelo despeinado y unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus orbes verdes, comía el plato que su pareja le había preparado.

Se notaba que él estaba descansado, pues hablaba sin parar y le lanzaba todo tipo de preguntas que él empezó a responder casi en piloto automático. El sueño era su conductor y únicamente le permitía tener pensamientos de la cama. 

— ¿Entonces tengo que comprarme ropa para ir al restaurante ese que tanto me gusta para mi cumpleaños?

— No, no hace falta.

Lo dijo y cuando acabó la frase abrió los ojos como platos y maldijo por todo lo alto. Francis, con su elegante batín, se cruzó de brazos con una mordaz sonrisa. Había caído en su ruin trampa, había conseguido información.

— Eres vil, Bonnefoy. Te mereces un escarmiento, por pesado. Esto es casi acoso y te aprovechas de mi estado mental.

— Uso las armas a mi disposición, querido. No me castigues por ser ingenioso. 

El guiño que le dedicó consiguió que se le pasara el enfado. Al menos un poquito. 


End file.
